


A Golden Moment

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The 'Not Canon' Samurai Stories [5]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio reflects on his team's willfull blindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Moment

Antonio had never met a group of people as willfully ignorant as the Samurai Rangers, and he couldn't say anything. He really hadn't expected them to buy his cover story of being self taught and building his morpher all on his own and they _had._

His teachers would have wept at the group's determined blindness.

Still, as he sat outside one night and practice sketching the symbols through which his teammates created things of magic, Antonio knew he was also grateful. Because they were none of them curious about the details and he didn't have to build his lie up any more.

A final slash on a water symbol and for a brief moment a globe of water hovered over the sketch pad. Then he heard someone's footsteps coming and he banished the water into the garden where it would do the most good and flip the page back to a drawing of the Octopus Zord he'd been working on between symbol sketches.

The door opened, "Antonio?"

Antonio glanced up with a smile at Jayden, "Hey," he said.

"What are you doing out here?" Jayden asked, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

Antonio held his pad up a little, "Just thinking," he said.

"I'm thinking you are just a little bit obsessed with fish," Jayden said, sitting down beside him.

Antonio grinned, "Maybe I am, but there's nothing really wrong with that."

They sat there for a long moment; Antonio began working on the picture again, shading in some of the lines on the tentacles. "I can't believe you came back," Jayden said suddenly.

"Octo wouldn't let me forget," Antonio replied, while thinking, a _Gold Ranger never abandons his team either._


End file.
